Ren's Pet
Ren's Pet is the 4th episode of Ren 12 Season 2 Transcript {Theme Song} Ren: Dad, can I have a pet? Ben: No. Ren: Why not? Ben: Because you wouldn't take care of it and I'm allergic to a lot of animals. Ren: I thought you took pills for that. Ben: That besides the point, you can't have a pet. Ren: But father... Ben: Stop with the fake British accent, that's not gonna change anything. Ren: What if-"slams watch" Four Arms: These muscles convince you otherwise. Ben: Nice try. "slams watch" Ren: "groans" I hate it when you do that, why don't I-"slams watch" Heatblast: Burn you alive! Ben: "slams watch" Ren, stop it! Ren: "groans" {Cut to kitchen} Ren: Mom. Kai: What is it, sweetie? Ren: Can I have a Cadobbit? Kai: You know how allergic your father is. Ren: He's got pills, woman! Kai: 'Scuse me? Ren: I love you, mama. Kai: What did your father say no? Ren: I didn't ask him. Kai: Oh really, usually you ask him first then come to me. Ren: Wha-a-a-a-a-a-a-at! Kai: Don't try to fool me, young man, I know your tricks. Ren: What tricks? Kai: Ren! Ren: Fine. {Cut to Ren's room} Jen: What's under your blanket? Ren: None ya. Jen: Did you still get a pet anyways? Ren: Nope. cadobbit makes a noise and Jen pulls away the covers Jen: You did, I'm telling dad! Ren: "slams watch" Diamondhead: Open your mouth and I'll make sure you ever speak a word ever again. Jen: Using violence won't get you anymore, Ren. Diamondhead: Fine, I'll trap you in Gav's closet. Jen: But it stinks in there. Diamondhead: Exactly. Jen: Fine, but if you get in trouble, don't come crying to me. Diamondhead: I never have. Jen: Don't lie to yourself, we've been living under the same roof since we were born. Diamondhead: You are such an evil twin. Jen: So are you. Diamondhead: Fair point. "detransforms" Ren: Alright, Rocky, let's go! scenes of Ren and the Cadobbit bonding are shown Dr. Animo: Tennyson, I see you have found my pet. Ren: Your pet, I'm sorry Dr. Whack job, but this is my pet. Dr. Animo: That's where you're wrong, this Cadobbit is a creature of mine. Cadobbit turns into a monstrous creature and starts attacking Ren: You quack, you're gonna get us both killed! Dr. Animo: That's where you're wrong again, he'll only attack you. Ren: Alright Dr. Quack-imo, you leave m no choice. "slams watch" Grey Matter: Get ready for the brains and the brawns. Dr. Animo: You're cute little upgrades aren't gonna stop me. Grey Matter: We'll see about that. cadobbit lunges at Ren, but he doges the attack Grey Matter: Why cadobbit, I thought we were friends? Dr. Animo: Wrong once more. Grey Matter: If you say I'm wrong one more time, I will hurt you. Dr. Animo: I like to see you try pipsqueak. Grey Matter: That tears it! Matter tinkers the device on the cadobit's ear, having it attack Animo Dr. Animo: Stop! Heal! You're suppose to be attacking Tennyson, not me. Grey Matter: That's where you're wrong, Animo, I've mad him turn on you. "detransforms" Dr. Animo: How dare you! Ren: And for the finishing touch. grabs some rope and ties up Dr. Animo Dr. Animo: This isn't the end. Ren: That's where you're wrong again. Dr. Animo: I'll have my revenge! Ren: You're wrong once more. Dr. Animo: Ok, I can see how that's annoying. {Cut to Ren's room} Ben: Where have you been? Wildvine: Ah! Kai: What'd ya got there? Wildvine: Nottin'. Ben: Is that a Cadobbit? Wildvine: What's that? Kai: Ren. Wildvine: Fine, maybe it is. Ben: I remember wanting one of those, but grandpa Max wouldn't let me. Wildvine: So I can keep Rocky? Ben: Why not, you've already grown attached. Wildvine: You hear that boy, we get to be friends forever! Kai: Uh, Ren, I think Rocky is a girl. Wildvine: How do you know that? "detransforms" Kai: Those puppies in your bed. Ren: Uh, I'm a grandpa! Ben: This kid's got issues. Kai: He's your son. Ben: Yeah, yeah he is. {End} Characters Heroes *Ren Tennyson *Jen Tennyson *Ben Tennyson *Kai Green Tennyson *Rocky (Cadobbit) Villains *Dr. Animo Aliens Used *Four Arms (cameo) *Heatblast (cameo) *Diamondhead *Grey Matter (cameo) **Omni-Enhanced Grey Matter *Wildvine Category:Ren 12 Category:Episodes